


Through the Door Blindly

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica made a promise to Logan that she's kept for over three years, but now she has to break it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Even in the bright light of day, surrounded by a crowd, Anna Pierce feared for her life. She looked over her shoulder and briskly walked the immense length of the pier at the San Diego shipping port. A chilled wind blew in off the ocean and tossed her auburn curls into a mad frenzy. Her hurried demeanor made it impossible for her to blend in amongst the many dock workers as she dodged containers and forklifts.

The statuesque woman hurried away from a large warehouse bearing the sign ‘Culozzi Exports’, as she shifted her heavy bag. She tried to conceal the burden of paperwork and computer discs hidden in the black canvas material, clutching the bag close to her chest protectively.

Anna always knew getting involved with David Culozzi would get her into trouble. Beginning an affair with her boss was a bad idea from the start, but at the time she had no indication that it would endanger her life. Reaching her car, Anna glanced nervously about one last time. No one paid much attention as she threw the bag in the passenger seat, started the car and sped away from the shipping pier.

Anna steered her car away from San Diego and started the ninety mile drive to her home town. She needed to find an old friend. At this point, he was the only person she thought she could trust.

***

 _Veronica sat in her LeBaron and idly played with the strap attached to her camera. She kept one eye glued to the door of room 116. If Wayne didn’t hurry this along she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. It was closing in on the end of the semester and she had tons of studying to do. This was getting ridiculous. Wayne either had incredible stamina or he was a talker, whatever it was, she wished he’d hurry the hell up so she could get her money shot and get the hell out of there._

 _Veronica’s eye wandered to the other illuminated windows. Skimming past empty rooms, she glanced over, but immediately returned to the window of room 138. The blinds had not been drawn and she could clearly see a man and woman arguing. The man looked rather thuggish and completely at home in the Camelot. The woman, however, looked utterly out of place. Even from across the street Veronica could see that she was well-dressed and polished. The couple began struggling, and soon disappeared from Veronica’s view._

 _Veronica sat up in the driver’s seat and strained to see the pair again. She debated about whether to call the cops or investigate herself, when she noticed the man had left the room. She could see him laboring with something large and cumbersome as he tried to shove it in the trunk of his car. She could not see exactly what it was, however, given the propitious angle of the open trunk lid._

 _The man jumped into his car and peeled out of the parking lot. He headed in the direction of the highway. Veronica waited for some sign of the woman—watching for a shadow to pass, or for her to emerge, unharmed, but after fifteen minutes, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach had led way to true panic. Finally, Veronica left the safety of her car and stealthily made her way across the parking lot, flattened herself against the wall just outside the window to room 138, and peeked in. She couldn’t see much. There were some papers thrown around the room, a lamp lay on the floor, and a ladies purse lay overturned on the bed._

 _She crept closer, checking the door. It was unlocked and Veronica entered the room carefully, checking the closets, the bathroom, even underneath the bed. She knew then what her jaded heart had known all along—that in Neptune, body-sized duffle bags usually carried bodies._

 _On instinct, she gathered the few papers spread across the room and the contents of the purse laid out on the bed. Upon more diligent inspection, she found a redweld folder crammed in the crevice behind the nightstand, stuffed with more papers and a few computer discs._

 _With one last cursory glance around the room, she took everything and hurried from the motel. She was halfway through the parking lot when the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, and Veronica felt the distinct sensation that she was being watched. Her heart nearly stopped when she looked up to find the thug sitting in his idling car, watching her like a hawk. She froze as their eyes met. He had seen her, and he had seen the papers she held—papers that might have been worth killing for. Before she had a chance to run, to hide, to scream fire—anything, he shifted the car in gear and sped away again._

 _Veronica’s insides filled with dread. Not only had she gotten herself involved in something she was sure was dangerous, but she had been seen. This was so not good._

Veronica paced around the bedroom, fretting about how to tell Logan what had happened without starting a knock-down drag-out fight. She hadn’t meant to get involved in this, whatever _this_ was… it just fell into her lap and she could _not_ ignore it.

She could usually always count on sex as a means of distraction. More than once she had attacked him as soon as he walked through the door and later bore the bad news in the afterglow of some crazy hot love-making. Somehow though, she didn’t think even that would work. This was too important to Logan and he’d still be angry with her for getting involved even if she knocked his socks off in the sack beforehand.

There was a variety of topics and situations wherein Veronica could manipulate Logan like Play-Doh, but on this issue he stood fast. He'd made her promise, on pain of death, that she would never get herself into this kind of situation again. If there was anything that could cause irreparable damage to their relationship… this was it.

  
***

Veronica heard the front door slam, jarring her from her thoughts. Logan was home. Her time to plan was gone, and she still didn't know how to tell him that she was in trouble.

It had been almost three years since she had promised him that she would stay away from the dangerous cases. She took photos and ran background checks. That was it. Veronica hadn’t even seen an ounce of danger since that night, so long ago on the rooftop of the Neptune Grand.

After nearly losing her father and getting killed—yet again—she vowed to herself that she’d never again embroil herself in something so risky. As part of their reconciliation, Logan had made her promise to not take risks, and until tonight, she'd succeed with flying colors.

Veronica only hoped that he would understand; that he would see she hadn’t sought this out. It had been dropped in her lap, and promise or no promise... she couldn’t _ignore_ a dead body. She was somehow involved in whatever had gone down at the Camelot tonight and if she ever wanted to feel safe again, she needed to find out what had befallen that woman.

***

Veronica stopped pacing and stared at Logan when he found her in their bedroom. He cocked his head at her in a silent question over her overt agitation.

Before he could speak, she blurted out. “Don’t be mad.”

Logan quirked his eyebrows. “Huh?”

Veronica rushed on. “I didn’t want to get involved, but I couldn’t just ignore what I saw. And then I was in the room and then I found the papers and then he saw me and… and… I’m sorry.”

Veronica collapsed on the bed as she threw him a pleading look.

Logan looked more confused than ever. He’d only seen Veronica this anxious a handful of times before, and that alone was enough to make him shudder. He had no idea what she was talking about, which frightened him even more than her worried state. “Slow down and start over from the beginning. I didn’t get a word of what you just said.”

Veronica sighed and motioned for him to sit next to her. She took his hand and began to speak more calmly. “I’ve kept my promise to you to stay away from dangerous situations. I haven’t even looked at one of my father’s more colorful cases in years.”

Veronica looked to him for a sign of understanding and Logan nodded.

Veronica breathed deep again. “I think… I’m going to have to break that promise.” She winced when Logan stiffened, but continued without giving him the opportunity to speak. “I didn’t go looking for this. In fact, I don’t even want to be involved, but something happened on my stake-out tonight and I need you to remember that when I tell you what happened.”

Logan struggled to maintain his anger while she told him what had happened earlier that evening. She explained about seeing the struggle, about the man and the car, and the empty room. She gestured to the pile of papers stacked neatly on her desk, and finally about the man watching her exit the room with those files.

Logan remained silent over the course of her story. He didn't get angry, or yell, but yet he made his displeasure painfully obvious, a fact that did not escape Veronica in the slightest. Finally, in a clipped, precise tone, he spoke. “I don’t see what the problem is, Veronica. Just turn everything over to the sheriff and stay out of it.”

Veronica gripped his hand tighter. “Logan, please, you have to understand. That guy _saw_ me. He saw me and he knows I took stuff from that room. I don’t know what’s in those papers, but they were obviously hidden for a reason. And if he did something to that woman to get to them, then he is going to come after me. I can’t just let this go.”

Logan separated their fingers and stood. “Veronica, if that man _did_ do something to that woman—and it sure as hell sounds like he did—then that is all the more reason for you to stay away from this.”

Veronica jumped to her feet. “Look, three years ago, I would have investigated this in secret and kept it from you. I’m trying to be honest here. I’m telling you about this, so that we can look into it together. I promise to involve you in everything I find, but you have to let me do this. Logan? Please understand.”

Her anxious tone and hopeful look caught Logan unawares. He had never considered the fact that Veronica might miss the thrill of working an exciting case. He knew that she was happy with him and the life they had together—but he couldn't help but wonder if she ever longed for a little danger, a little intrigue. That was, after all, one of the reasons he fell so hopelessly in love with her in the first place. He also had a sneaking suspicion that no matter what he said, she was going to see this one through to the end. At least if he was with her, he could do his best to keep her out of trouble, to rein her in when she went too far.

Logan dropped his shoulders in mock-defeat. “Alright, we'll do this _together_. But the _second_ anything seems too dangerous, we're going to straight to the cops, even if it's Lamb. I don't like this, Veronica. I don't like this at all. After all the shit... I can't lose you, baby. I would die.”

Veronica nodded her head in agreement and hugged him tight. “I promise.”

***

Mr. Culozzi listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. He remained silent as he absorbed everything. His face continued to redden in anger as he toyed with the bottle on his desk—a slim wine bottle with a replica of a ship perfectly ensconced within.

Finally, the voice on the other end of the phone silenced.

Culozzi made his disdain evident. “So, let me get this straight. First, you let that little bitch get away. Then you not only left _without_ my documents, but you let some other cunt run off with _my_ property.”

There was a muffled answer on the other end of the line, and Culozzi’s temper boiled over and he gritted out, “find Anna and find that girl. I want my documents back and I want to know that Anna will keep her trap shut. Do whatever you have to do. Find out who the blond bitch is and what she knows!”

He slammed the phone back into its cradle. An instant later, Culozzi hurled the bottle at the wall next to his desk, savoring the cathartic sound of shattering glass. The sorry little boat lay broken amongst the shards of glass, as Culozzi thundered out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica made a promise to Logan that she's kept for over three years, but now she has to break it.

Anna Peirce quietly entered her room at the Seaside Hotel. After narrowly escaping through the bathroom window from the underling Culozzi sent after her, she went straight to the nearest ATM and removed as much cash it would allow. She left her car behind and on foot made her way under the cover of darkness to the beach. She found another motel, not quite as seedy as the last one and checked in under a fake name. She settled herself in for the night, not even bothering to turn on the light and determined that she had to find her old friend; more sure than ever she was in dire need of help.

*** 

Veronica rose early the next morning resolute in finding out what had gone down at The Camelot the night before. She quietly padded through the house with all the documents she had taken from the motel room. Steadily, she began to sift through the mess. 

After skimming some of the papers she ran a quick search on Daniel Culozzi, the name that was prominent all over the documents. On the surface he appeared to be a legitimate business man. He supposedly exported used cars for sale in the international market. However, Veronica found he had an arrest record a mile long for an assortment of things including forgery, theft, breaking and entering, assault, carrying a concealed weapon and embezzlement. She was surprised he was able to stay pretty much under the radar for this long.

According to what Veronica had gleaned from the documents she found, Culozzi was running a high-end stolen car racket and using his exportation company as a front. It also seemed that amongst other things he was secretly importing illegal and unapproved computer software and leaking it onto the American market. He was funneling cash through his legitimate import/export business and laundering what looked like millions of dollars. 

There was still a sizeable stack of documents to look at, but from what Veronica could discern, she had a copy of several forged invoices and copies of both the real books and the ‘cooked’ books. If she turned this over to the cops now, Culozzi would most likely be arrested, but Veronica was sure whatever happened to that woman would not be uncovered as part of the investigation. After all, Veronica had no proof beyond her good word that she'd seen what she'd seen. And to Lamb, her good word meant next to nothing. Which meant Veronica was still in danger, and would be until she discovered who the woman was, where she'd been buried, and what she had planned to do with the documents when she'd taken them. And behind everything else, in the back of her mind, Veronica couldn't help but think that Logan was not going to be happy about this...

*** 

Veronica was so engrossed in her research that she didn’t even notice when Logan awoke and came down into the kitchen. He found her under a mountain of paper. 

Logan dropped a kiss on the crown of her head and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot Veronica had made an hour ago. “How long have you been up? It looks like you’ve been here for hours.” 

Veronica shrugged, swiped the cup from his hand and took a sip. “I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been up since dawn.”

Logan refilled the empty coffee mug in front of Veronica and recovered his own mug. “What did you find?”

Veronica shuffled some papers and briefly explained Culozzi and his operation. She showed him the invoices and both sets of accounting books. “He seems like your standard small-timer-wanting-to-go-big, embezzlement, fraud, forgery. I’m guessing the woman I saw stumbled across his illegal activities and took off with the evidence. The question is: is there more going on than here just what’s documented on these papers and discs? I need to gather more information. I’ll give Mac a call and see if she can dig up anything more. I think I’ll stakeout his office; find out a little more about our friend here.”

Logan shook his head. “No way, if this guy is as crooked as you say he is I’m not letting you near him. When people start dying, he's officially hit the big time.”

Veronica sighed. “Logan, I need to see what goes on down at the pier, find out how the operation runs, figure out his routine.”

Logan continued to shake his head resolutely, becoming agitated by her insistence to get hands-on with the investigation. “Well then I’ll go. I can just as easily sit and watch the pier and this Culozzi guy. You said that guy last night saw you. I don’t want to take the chance of you being spotted watching the place.”

Veronica started to argue again. “Logan…”

Logan cut her off. “No, we decided to investigate this together and you’re not going on this stakeout. Don’t argue with me on this or I’m going straight to your father and he can go to the cops.” He banged down his cup, and stormed from the kitchen.

*** 

The two carefully skirted around each other all day, neither speaking to the other. Logan clearly did not want Veronica involved in this, but had made the concession at her begging, with the stipulation she let him help. Now it was liked she’d fallen into her old habits of doing everything on her own. Veronica, on the other hand, was annoyed that Logan was dictating what she could and could not do. She wasn't a child, and being treated like one drove her up the wall. 

Out of spite and stubbornness, when Logan fell asleep in the hammock in the afternoon sun, she left the house and headed for the San Diego port. An hour later, she found herself sitting in her car across from the hectic port. She could see Culozzi’s warehouse halfway down the pier. Forklifts and cranes were in constant motion transporting large containers around the port. Cargo was offloaded onto trucks and left the port for parts unknown and new containers were brought off the barges and stored in the warehouse. 

From her position across the busy road it was impossible to tell what containers belonged to whom and contained what. Veronica decided she needed a closer look. She got out of her car and was just about to dart across the road when she saw Logan’s SUV parked six cars down the road. 

Her shoulders dropped when she realized she’d been caught and she hurried down to his car. She hopped into the passenger seat looking appropriately ashamed. “How long have you been here?”

Logan didn’t even look her way. “Since you got here, I’ve been following you the entire way. Did you think that you could leave the house and I wouldn't hear you? Did you think I wasn’t expecting you to do this?”

Veronica opened her mouth to explain, but Logan wouldn’t let her speak. 

He held up a hand to silence her. “No, I don’t want to hear it, Veronica. Why do you have to always do everything by yourself? All I asked of you was to let me do the stakeout. I can just as easily sit here as you can.” Logan sighed. “Do you think I’m doing this out of spite? This is not a game. This is not patty cake between Wayne and Rhonda-in-Accounting. I’m worried about you. I can’t let another person in my life get hurt.”

Veronica shut her eyes at the utter sadness in his voice as the guilt rushed over her. “I’m sorry. I just… I just couldn’t wait for you to do this tomorrow. I thought I’d just come down here and watch for a while, no harm, no foul.”

“Mmm-hmm and where exactly were you going when you go out of your car just now?”

Veronica blushed. She didn’t even try to make an excuse.

Disappointment evident in his voice, “That’s what I thought. Veronica, you haven’t even been investigating for one day and your all ready running off into situations you don’t have any clue about.”

She knew he was right. She shouldn’t have been trying to sneak into the warehouse until she’d spent at least a few days watching the port to learn the schedule, to figure out when the best time was to sneak a closer look. She was jumping the gun and could have gotten herself into a bad situation without any sort of backup. “You’re right. I made a mistake. We’ll do things the right way. Please, don’t be mad. We’ll stay till it gets dark and get a feel for the place and come back tomorrow night to watch again, okay?”

Logan rolled his shoulders, releasing some tension. “Fine, but we can’t come tomorrow night. Remember we’re having dinner with your father and Liz.”

Veronica wrinkled her nose at the mention of her father’s girlfriend. “Do we have to? Can’t dad just come over to our place?”

“Veronica, you can’t keep avoiding her. Your dad’s been seeing her for almost a year. She’s not going away anytime soon. I don’t see why you have such a big problem with her. She’s very nice.”

Veronica grumbled from her seat. “You would think so.”

Logan turned to face Veronica. “Come on... give me one good reason why she shouldn’t be with your dad.”

Veronica frowned. “For starters, she’s too young for him.”

Logan laughed. “She’s thirty-six.”

“And my dad is forty-seven.”

Logan shook his head. “Not a good enough reason. She could be much younger. Look at Dick’s dad, he’s your dad’s age and Kendall was twenty-five.”

Veronica glared at Logan. “Don’t even bring her into this. Fine, how about she’s too… ugh she’s always talking about how great she is at her job and comparing everything here to back east. She walks around my father’s house like she owns the place. It’s like she thinks she’s better than us.”

Logan continued to shake his head. “She does not think she is better than us. She’s not comparing in a bad way, she’s just talking about where she’s from. It’s hard to move to the opposite end of the country away from everything she knows.”

Veronica continued to act like a petulant child. “Well if she loves it so much maybe she should go back.”

Logan sighed. “Look, she makes your dad happy. Don’t you want him to be happy?”

She couldn’t meet Logan’s eyes. “Can’t he be happy with someone else?”

Logan stared her down. “What if your dad wanted you to be happy with someone else?” 

Veronica pouted. Finally, she gave in. “I do want him to be happy...I’ll try to be nice tomorrow, but I can’t promise anything.”

Logan knew that was the best she was going to get from Veronica for now so he let the subject drop. They stayed at the port until dark and watched the security shift change. Then drove back to Neptune and agreed not to return to San Diego until Monday.

*** 

Culozzi answered his phone on the first ring. He spoke gruffly and with force. “Culozzi.”

He listened for a moment then his thunderous voice echoed through his office. “You found her where?” He paused briefly his face turning red with anger. “You followed her, correct? You know where she lives?”

He paused again as he waited for his answer. “Good. Check out the house and the guy she was with. Find my documents and find out what that nosey bitch was doing down at my pier.”

He slammed his phone down again, even though things looked like they were about to get better for him.

*** 

On Sunday Logan and Veronica arrived at Keith’s home around one in the afternoon. As they pulled in front of the house Veronica could see Liz’s car parked in the driveway. She scowled at the car. “Look, Logan.” She said, pointing at the car. “Look at that, she’s parked in the driveway like it’s her house.”

Logan gave her a warning look. “Veronica, you said you were going to try.”

Veronica rolled her eyes in response and mumbled something before getting out of the car. They could smell whatever Keith was grilling and went around the side of the house to the backyard. 

A year after Veronica started college, Keith moved from the apartment complex to this house. Veronica had received a very nice financial aid package from Hearst, which allowed Keith to save more than he thought he’d be able to. He’d found a quaint little ranch with a California pass-thru that was just in his price range. It helped that Veronica fell in love with the house. Even though she’d only lived there for a year before moving in with Logan, it still felt like home. 

As they entered the backyard they could see Keith at the grill tending to the food, a beer bottle in hand, and Liz sitting in a deck chair. Keith spotted them first and abandoned his tongs to greet them. 

“Veronica.” He swallowed her in a warm hug before turning to Logan and grasping him as well. “So, how are finals coming? I can’t believe you two are about to finish up your junior year, seems like just yesterday you were staring college.”

Liz had stood back for a second while Keith greeted the two. Her long dark hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail and she was dressed casually in a black tank top and a pair of khaki city shorts. Logan turned to her first and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a warm hello. Veronica narrowed her eyes at him and threw him a look only he could see. Then she turned to Liz, a big fake smile pasted on her face. In false cheerfulness, she addressed her father’s girlfriend. “Liz! It’s so good to see you. You look great. Who knew that an outfit like that could work at a barbeque?”

Keith and Logan exchanged a glance at Veronica’s phony greeting.

Liz ignored Veronica’s veiled insult and smiled. “Thanks, it’s so comfortable and you know me, I wear what I’m most comfortable in.”

Logan shot Veronica a look warning her to behave before Keith ushered them over to the patio table and offered drinks all around. The meal proceeded Veronica flip flopping back and forth between her normal voice and her overly friendly I’m-just-so perky voice she used with Liz. She shot Logan a lot of pointed, ‘see I’m trying' looks. He wasn't impressed. 

While it was obvious to everyone what Veronica was doing, Liz just smiled and made pleasant conversation. She had been a daddy’s girl herself and was very protective of her own father. She played along with Veronica, hoping that one day she’d win her over.

The conversation turned awkward when Keith asked how Veronica’s stakeout at The Camelot had gone two nights before.

Veronica threw a quick look at Logan and answered smoothly. “Good, I got the money shot, no problem. Wayne was caught red-handed. Mrs. Rubio should have no problem proving the cheaters clause in the pre-nup.”

Keith smiled and nodded. “Good, get me the prints and I’ll get them to Mrs. Rubio. Another Mars Investigations case closed.”

Logan looked at Veronica hoping she would say something to Keith about what happened, but Veronica went back to her burger and ignored Logan’s hopeful glance. 

The rest of dinner went by without any mention of any case. As they were cleaning up the kitchen, Keith’s house phone rang. He answered the phone and listened briefly nodding and ‘uh-huh-ing’ and finally hanging up. He turned quickly to Logan and Veronica. “That was your alarm company. They called here when they couldn’t reach anyone at your house. The house alarm is going off. They dispatched the police to the house.”

They jumped from their seats and the nervous glance that passed between the two that did not go unnoticed by Keith. “Uh, maybe we should get home and check it out.”

Keith moved toward the front door with them. “I should come with you. In case the house really was broken into.”

They answered together, “No, we can handle it,” and then cringed at their synchronicity. 

Veronica turned quickly and opened the front door to leave. As the door swung back, Veronica stood frozen, her jaw hanging open, surprise plain on her face. She was met face to face with the red-headed woman from The Camelot, looking jumpy and disheveled. From behind her, Veronica heard her father’s surprised voice say, “Anna?”


	3. Through the Door Blindly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica makes a promise to Logan and Keith she is no longer able to keep.

Veronica blinked hard and stared at the woman before her, immediately recognizing her from that night at the Camelot Motel. The “dead” woman she didn't want to come to her father about. The “dead” woman that had been carting around files that were worth killing over, that had Veronica now in mortal danger. And now the woman was bringing that peril into her father's house.

Keith’s voice startled her from her thoughts. “Veronica, move out of the way and let her in.”

Veronica stepped back from the door. Anna glanced quickly over her shoulder and stepped through. “I’m so glad I found you, Keith. I’m in trouble, very big trouble. You’re the only person I could think of that could help.”

Keith noticed Veronica staring intently at Anna. “Veronica, do you remember Anna? She lived down the block from us on Baker Street, before we moved to Neptune.”

Veronica’s eyes widened and she looked closer. “Um… not really, I don’t really remember much from before we moved here.”

Keith nodded, but kept a close eye on her. He turned to introduce Anna to Logan and Liz. “Anna, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Liz.” Liz smiled warmly at Anna and shook her hand. “And Veronica’s boyfriend, Logan.” Logan also smiled and shook her hand.

Keith led her into the living room. “Please, sit down. You look a little frazzled.”

Anna slumped into the couch and released a deep sigh. “I’m so sorry to come to you like this, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Veronica still stood in the foyer not being able to believe that the woman she saw at The Camelot, not only _wasn't_ dead, but that she knew Keith, and had enough sense to come to him for help. Veronica couldn't decide if she extremely lucky or unbelievably cursed.

Logan immediately realized from Veronica’s stunned reaction and Anna's plea for help that this was the redheaded woman from The Camelot. Veronica gave him a cursory glance, and his heady stare prompted her to come clean with what she knew. Almost imperceptibly, Veronica shook her head, thereby instructing him to keep quiet also.

Keith sat across from Anna, “Don’t be sorry. I’ll help you anyway I can.” He threw a look to Liz and she stood.

“Let me get you something to drink. Coffee? Tea? Water?”

Anna smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks, tea would be great.”

Keith turned back to Anna. “Now, what is going on? How can I help you?”

Logan was about to interrupt and tell Keith that they knew _exactly_ who Anna was, but Veronica beat him to the punch, jumping to her feet before Logan could protest. “Dad, we really have to get to the house and see what’s going on there.”

Keith looked up from his seated position and palmed his bald head thoughtfully. “Damn, I forgot all about it. Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Veronica shook her head as she dragged a flabbergasted Logan from the house. “No, Dad, we’ll be fine. We can handle it. I’ll call you later and fill you in.”

Veronica got Logan down to the car before he dug in his heels and stopped her. “What was _that_ , Veronica? Was that or was that not the woman you saw at The Camelot? Did she just not walk into your dad’s house and say ‘Keith, I’m in trouble. I need your help?’ You didn’t say _anything_ , why?”

Veronica sighed in frustration. “Look, we still need to get more information on Culozzi, and before I lay all my cards on the table, I want to hear what she has to say.”

Logan looked at her in surprise. “Okay, if you want to hear her side, then why are we leaving?”

“I can hear her story later. Right now we have to get back to the house and make sure everything is still accounted for. Now come on, get in the car.”

Logan nodded and walked briskly to the driver’s seat and they took off at break-neck speed toward their house.

***

They walked through their house in resigned disappointment, but not shock. The place was a total mess. Furniture was overturned, cabinets emptied onto the floor, the floor was speckled with Logan’s poker chips. Veronica picked up a random paisley scarf she sometimes used as part of a disguise and waved it around. “Look at this place. It’s a disaster area and they didn’t even _take_ anything. The television and stereo are still here, my laptop is sitting right in plain sight.”

Logan kicked at a pile of DVDs lying on the floor. “The cops said the back door was jimmied. They said since nothing was stolen, that it was probably just some kids out looking for a thrill. They aren't dusting for prints or anything.”

Veronica whispered to him. “But we know better. Whoever broke in here was looking for those files.”

He nodded his head. “And did they find them?”

Veronica hurried down the hall to her office, rummaging through the mess near her desk and producing a screwdriver. She leaned down to the large return vent near the floor and quickly unscrewed the top. The vent fell away to reveal the folder filled with documents. “Nope.”

Logan smirked. “I guess old hiding places are still the best ones.”

***

“I searched the place top to bottom, Boss. The papers weren’t there.” The man held the phone away from his ear when a loud thunderous voice flowed out.

“Look, I found out her name, it's Veronica Mars. She works at a PI firm. I’m sure I’ll find the papers there. Meanwhile, I got info on the boyfriend and her family. There’s plenty to work with.” The man listened for his next instructions and then hung up the phone. He had work to do.

***

Keith sat with Liz on the couch as they listened to Anna’s story. She explained how she came to work for Culozzi, thinking it was a good stepping stone in her career. She was given a lot of responsibility, arranging transportation for vehicles, both inland and at sea. She made frequent trips to the Port of Veracruz in Mexico to check up on the operation. She didn’t even think anything was out of the ordinary until a few weeks before. Even when she started seeing Culozzi, she didn’t suspect a thing. She actually thought she was lucky to have found a guy like him.

Liz handed Anna a tissue when she started to sniffle a little.

Anna continued her story, telling Keith how four weeks before she had come across some invoices that were incorrect. When she started digging, she discovered more invoices, all phony. For every invoice, there was a duplicate, but the figures didn’t match up. The more she snooped, the more suspicious documents she found. Finally, she came across the key to the whole thing—the second set of books.

She went on to explain that once she realized that Culozzi was as crooked as they come, she was going to just quit and leave him, but then she remembered that for the last two years, her signature was on every invoice, every bill of lading, every bill of ocean lading and all the customs documents coming in and out of both the Port of San Diego and the Port of Veracruz.

She sipped her tea, trying to calm herself before continuing her explanation. She told them that she decided she needed to gather as much evidence as possible and go to the police, but Culozzi realized she’d ran before she had even gotten the chance and sent his hired muscle, Vinnie, after her.

She quickly described the scene at the Camelot and how she escaped, finally ending up on Keith’s doorstep. When she’d finished talking, she took the last sip of tea and asked, “So, do you think you can help me?”

Keith didn’t respond immediately, instead mulling over the tale of mystery and intrigue Anna had woven. Finally, he spoke. “I’m sure we can figure something out. I’ll go down to the port tomorrow and check it out. I’ll also run some background checks on Culozzi and his business. I need to ask you some things first though.”

Anna nodded. “Go ahead.”

“You said this guy found you at The Camelot on Friday night?”

She nodded, “Yes, it was Friday, two nights ago.”

Keith pursed his lips together. “And there was a noticeable disturbance that you ran from and left all the papers behind?”

Anna nodded again, looking a little confused. “Yes, Vinnie must have taken the documents. I left them in the motel room. They were hidden, but if he searched the room, he must have found them.”

The gears were grinding in Keith’s head as he thought. He stood quickly and shared a look with Liz. “I need to speak with my daughter.”

He left the two women staring at each other in his living room.

***

After spending what seemed like days—but was really only hours—cleaning up the mess in their house, Veronica slipped onto their deck and opened up the hot tub. She sank into the heated water and let the churning liquid help relax her muscles.

She was trying to formulate what to do next when she felt Logan slide into the water next to her. “Are you alright?”

She stretched her body lifting her arms above her head and flexing her legs all the way to her toes. “Mmm, I’m just tired. I never want to have to do that again. Let’s never move, putting all our belongings away is exhausting.”

Logan stared at her body as she flexed each muscle trying to relax the tension out of it. He reached out to her, pulling her in front of him, so she was sitting between his legs. He gently began to rub her shoulders.

“That feels good.” She leaned back into him. “Uhhh… get that spot on my right shoulder.”

He worked her right shoulder blade with nimble fingers until she let out a throaty moan. The sound went straight down his spine and into his groin. He easily slid one hand from her shoulder to the side of her rib cage to caress the soft skin there and he leaned forward to kiss her neck.

She leaned her head back against his chest to give him better access and his tongue lapped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, tasting her skin and the bromine. His hands skated over her ribs and up to cup her breasts. He slid his fingers into her bathing suit and rolled her nipples between his fingers.

She gasped out and ground into his growing erection. She shifted to rock back against him and hooked his legs under hers so she was fully seated on his lap.

Her eyelids fluttered when he began to suck at the spot behind her ear that made her knees feel like jelly.

Logan’s right hand skimmed down her abdomen, gently brushing her hipbone before sliding into her bathing suit bottom. He teased her clit with a few light strokes before pushing a finger inside her. She moaned in pleasure and shifted her hips against him harder.

His free hand grasped at her hip holding her firmly as he slipped a second finger in. He was pumping his fingers feverishly while his thumb pressed small circles around her clit.

She moaned loudly and continued to roll her hips in time with his movements. Logan sucked her earlobe into his mouth and nipped at the wet flesh, just as he curled his fingers up to press at _that_ spot.

Her hips bucked wildly as she came, calling out Logan’s name. It did it to him every time. As soon as he heard her call his name with such pleasure and abandon, he was frantically jerking his hips, rubbing his cock against her ass and coming as quickly as a sixteen year-old boy.

Veronica had collapsed against him and he had slumped against the wall of the hot tub; they both were panting heavily.

They lounged silently in the bubbling water until Logan spoke. “You know we’re going to have to tell your dad what we know.”

Any relaxation Veronica gained from her orgasm was lost as she stiffened again at his words. “Maybe… we could just wait a little longer.”

Logan sat up straight, pushing Veronica off him. “Veronica, it’s different now. Anna is alive and here. She can tell the cops what she knows, with her testimony and the documents, they’ll have him.”

Veronica tried to make a case for more time. “We don’t know when the stolen merchandise is coming into the port or how it’s leaving. We need _more_. Anyone can falsify documents to implicate someone else. They have to catch him _in the act_ , it’ll make the case stronger.”

Logan’s eyes flared with anger. “This isn’t just a little bit of research and some stakeouts anymore. They know were we _live_ , Veronica! They know who we are. We _are_ telling your dad what we know.”

Veronica begged him with her eyes. “Please just one more day. Just give me enough time to check out the port one more time. I promise as soon as I get a good look at the set up down there, we’ll tell Dad everything.”

Logan scrambled up and out of the tub. “I can’t believe you, Veronica. I just can’t.” His voice trembled with fury. “This is so much more than we can handle and you won’t admit it! You don’t even care that someone broke. Into. Our. House.”

He turned to go into the house and she called out to him.

He turned back to her and held up his hand. “No, I don’t want to hear it. Just...don't.” He stormed into the house, slamming the broken door behind him. Veronica stared after him, hoping that she’d be able to fix this.

***

Veronica slept in their room alone that night. When she had come inside, she’d found Logan already in bed in the guest room. He was curled up facing away from the door and when Veronica poked her head in he didn’t acknowledge her, even though he was most definitely awake.

She tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep knowing that he was angry with her and stewing down the hall. She finally fell asleep in the late hours of the night and awoke tired and disheveled.

She showered in hopes that it would help revive her a bit, but she was still disturbed by the fight they’d had the night before. When she went to go downstairs she saw the guest room was empty. Logan was not in the kitchen and when she peeked outside she found his car missing. She sighed to herself and poured herself some cereal.

As she crunched away on her breakfast, she figured that today was her last chance. Logan was right, she’d have to tell her father about what she knew, but by being pig-headed and leaving early, he had given her one last opportunity to check out the port.

She cleaned up the kitchen and left a note telling Logan they’d go to her fathers’ house that afternoon and tell him everything. She just hoped it was enough to repair the damage she’d already caused.

***

Veronica sat in her car at the port—closer than she'd been the last time, carefully watching Culozzi’s warehouse. She noticed that there were two different crews working. One working out in the open loading and unloading by the light of day, the second, drove the trucks into the warehouse, containers were loaded behind closed doors and then transported directly from the warehouse to the ships, all by the same crew.

Veronica was sure whatever illegal doings were being perpetrated by that second crew. The second crew worked the overnight shift, leaving around 9am when the last vessel left port and the new vessels arrived. Whatever was going on was going on at night.

Veronica had enough sense not to trespass into the port, even though she desperately wanted to, but she knew that if Logan ever found out, that he would never forgive her. Her sleepless night was really taking a toll on her and her head lolled back drowsily. She shot up when she heard a light tapping on the window. She thought for sure she’d find Logan staring down at her disapprovingly, but instead she found her father’s face peering in her window with open disappointment on his face.

***

“I couldn’t get into the office, but I have a better idea. I know just what to do to smoke that little bitch out, Mr. Culozzi. Don’t worry. By tomorrow you’ll have your documents back and all this will be a thing of the past.” The man listened for Culozzi's gruff response and hung up.

He had to step things up a bit or else Culozzi would be gunning for him instead of the blond bitch. The man pocketed his phone, pick up his 9mm and tucked it into the back of his pants. Things were about to get interesting.

***

Back at Keith’s house, Veronica tried to explain to her father why she hadn’t told him everything up front when it happened. He was trying to understand, but just couldn’t wrap his mind around why she felt she had lie.

He sat stone-faced in the kitchen as he, Liz and Anna listened to Veronica’s version of what happened at The Camelot.

Keith whole body tensed when she told them how the thug, who she now knew as Vinnie, had seen her. Liz gently smoothed circles into his shoulder, trying to calm him.

Anna looked on in surprise. “You were there? You have all the documents?”

Veronica nodded. “I also think I’ve figured out when they bring in the stolen cars and how they get them out.”

Keith turned to her, his voice laced with accusation. “How _exactly_ did you come by that information, Veronica?”

Before Veronica could answer him, Liz interrupted. “Come on now, let her tell us what she knows. There’ll be time later to talk about that.”

Veronica looked at Liz in surprise—she never imagined Liz would come to her defense, considering the animosity she held for the older woman. They shared a quick look and Veronica continued to explain what she found. She told them everything about her and Logan’s first stakeout and the house being broken into. Keith flinched visibly when she told him about the house.

She told them what she found at the port that morning and that all the documents were still safely hidden at her house. When she was done, she looked at her father expectantly, hoping he’d be able understand why she’d done what she’d done and not be too angry.

Keith didn’t let on about anything he was feeling; only asking where Logan was.

Veronica shrugged sadly. “I don’t know. He was gone when I got up this morning. We had a fight last night. He wanted me to tell you about this and didn’t want to yet. He’s probably down at the beach surfing until he’s ready to talk to me again.”

Keith nodded and stood. “I need to see the documents and from there we’ll figure out what to do. I’ll call a friend I think may have a connection with Customs. They’ll want to know about Culozzi and from there they can get the police and the FBI involved. If he’s really conducting as much illegal international business as it seems, they’ll want to know.”

He squeezed Liz’s shoulder and left the room without another glance at Veronica.

Liz stood, at seeing the crushed look on Veronica’s face. “I’ll talk to him. He’s just upset right now. It’ll be alright.”

As Liz left the room and called to Keith, Veronica grimaced at the endearment she heard Liz use with Keith. No one but her mother had ever called him ‘Honey.’

***

Logan returned home late in the afternoon. He had surfed all day, hoping that if he exhausted his body he could also tap into the column of anger regarding Veronica. He was busy tugging his board off the roof of his truck when out of nowhere, the butt of a gun slammed into the back of his skull.

His eyes went wide before they rolled into the back of his head and he sunk to his knees, crumbling to the ground.

***

Anna had been watching Veronica closely as she stared in the direction Keith and Liz had disappeared to. “Everything will be fine. He’s just worried about you.”

Veronica turned to Anna. “I know and I can’t blame him. I made so many promises and I've let him down.”

Anna squeezed Veronica’s hand. “I know you don’t remember me, but I was friends with your father for years. I was at your parents wedding and I remember when you were born. Your father is the best man I know and from the moment you were born, everything else in the world paled in comparison for him. I know you two have been through some hard times. He told me a little bit about it last night, but no matter what you do he’s always going to love you.”

Veronica turned back in the direction of the hallway. She sniffled and nodded a little, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Anna continued talking. “I don’t think it’d be breaking his confidence if I told you that he’s so proud of you. He couldn’t stop talking about you last night. He only wants to see you happy and safe. He may never admit to you, but he’s come to consider Logan part of the family. He knows you love him and he’s nothing but happy for the two of you.”

Veronica continued to stare down the hall. She could hear her father and Liz fighting. Liz was arguing for Veronica, trying to get him to understand she’d made a mistake and was trying to fix it. She couldn’t believe that the woman for whom she hadn't given the time of day was bothering to fight for her.

Anna watched Veronica closely. “Why do you dislike her so much?”

Quickly, Veronica turned to face her, stuttering her answer. “I don’t.”

Anna continued to meet her gaze.

“Okay, so I don’t like her, she just so…”

Anna nodded her head down the hall. “He really likes her, I’d say _loves_ her, but I’m not sure you want to hear it. The only thing that’s keeping him from being truly happy is knowing that you don’t like her.” Anna paused. “He’d give her up for you, you know?”

Tears pooled in Veronica’s eyes. “I don’t want him to give up anything for me. I _do_ want him to be happy, but...” She struggled for the right words. Finally, she heaved a heavy sigh. “You’re right. My dad, both Logan _and_ my dad, would make huge sacrifices for me and I can’t even be nice to the woman that makes my dad happy.”

They were startled out of their conversation by the sounds of Keith and Liz heading back toward the kitchen. Veronica discreetly wiped at her eyes and Anna bustled around freshening the coffee mugs.

Keith and Liz entered the kitchen and Veronica could see some of her father’s anger and disappointment had slipped away. He sat next to her at the table and Liz leaned against the counter. When he spoke the edge was gone from his voice and had softened back to his normal tone. “I need to see those documents, why don’t you run home to get them and bring Logan back with you. We’re going to need all the brainpower we can get.”

Veronica smiled, relieved. She promised herself that she would do better, be better for him and Logan from now on. As she passed Liz on the way to the front door, she reached out and hesitantly squeezed her forearm. Liz looked up at her and Veronica mouthed the words ‘thank you.’ Liz smiled in return and Veronica left for her car.

***

Veronica pulled up to the house and saw that Logan’s truck was in the driveway. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing he’d come home. She pulled into the driveway behind his truck and got out of her car. She abruptly stopped when she noticed a flash of neon green on the far side of the truck. She rounded the back on the truck and found Logan’s surf board lying haphazardly on the ground.

She looked around quickly for any other clues. Logan would _never_ leave his board on the ground like that. Her eyes quickly refocused when she caught a glimpse of metal in the grass lining the drive. She stepped forward to find Logan’s keys and when she nudged the board a little she let out a little gasp. She dropped to her knees to finger a few drops of blood staining the driveway.

Furiously, she grappled for her phone. Dialing her father’s number, she couldn’t tear her eyes from blood on the ground. When Keith answered on the second ring she hadn’t even realized she’d begun to sob until she tried to speak. Finally, she controlled her breath enough to get out, “Daddy! They took Logan!”


	4. Through the Door Blindly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica broke her promise and now she's up a creek without a paddle.

  
Veronica stared at a spot on the far wall of her father’s living room.

When Keith had sped up to her house he found her kneeling in her driveway, fingers still pressed to Logan’s dried blood staining the concrete. She didn’t balk at being manhandled into the car; she barely made a sound. After making a hasty trip inside the house to retrieve the package of documents, he found her stiff as a post, eyes unfocused and vacant.

That had been an hour ago. Keith watched his daughter as he made a call to his friend with the US Customs office. Veronica was oblivious to the activity going on around her. Between Liz uploading all the computer files – which contained the double set of books, falsified invoices and customs forms to the Customs agent – and Keith’s frantic calls, he was sure she’d shake off her catatonic state. So far, he was wrong.

Veronica had yet to move from the couch.

Customs could easily run a raid on the port in San Diego, which Keith assumed his friend would arrange within the next 24 hours. Anna explained that due to strict NAFTA regulations the port in Veracruz was heavily policed. Despite all the evidence they had, including Anna’s testimony, they were still missing the last key piece of evidence, where the stolen cars were being taken once they arrived in Veracruz. Without the cars, they couldn’t prove the invoices were forged. They certainly had enough evidence to put Culozzi away, but they didn’t want to leave any loose ends. So, while Anna took a closer look at the hard copy documents she had managed to take, Keith and Liz worried about Veronica.

Liz tried to offer her tea. Keith brought her a reheated plate of pasta. Backup wormed into her lap and nuzzled his face into her hand. Nothing seemed to rouse her from her shocked state. Finally, when Keith just about reached his wits end and was about to take her to the hospital, her cell phone began ringing incessantly.

Not knowing what else to do Keith answered, “Hello”

His face went stone-cold, as he barked into the receiver, “Who is this?”

That got Veronica’s attention.

Keith responded to whatever the person on the other end said, “No, speak to _me_.”

Keith listened intently, his eyes hard and focused. “I’ll come. There’s no difference who makes the trade.”

He didn’t like the answer he got. He stood to walk slightly away and with an anxious tone asked, “How do I know you haven’t already?”

Keith looked back over his shoulder at the three people in the room boring holes into the back of his head with their stares. They all knew what was going and when his shoulders visibly relaxed at the sound of a voice coming through the phone a collective sigh of relief filled the room.

Keith listened for further instructions and eventually hung up. Knowing they’d want answers he wasn’t ready to give, he put off turning back to face the women. He rubbed his temples until he heard Veronica finally speak after almost 2 hours of silence, “Dad, what did he say?”

He turned to her and for a moment got a glimpse of the five year-old child she used to be. His vision blurred and her adult face came into focus marred by intense worry and fear. “It sounded like that guy, Vinnie, you described Anna. It wasn’t Culozzi,” Keith said, looking briefly at the woman. “He has Logan and he wants to trade for the documents and discs. Veronica is supposed to make the trade and he said no cops. You’re supposed to meet him at Pier 86 at 7:00pm.”

He paced back and forth a few times before making the obligatory protest, “Veronica, I don’t think you should go. It screams ‘trap.’ I think it would be best to let the cops handle this, especially since we’ve already turned the documents over to them. At this point, this set is practically worthless to him. If he realizes that there is no telling what he could do.”

Veronica gathered herself up and steeled her nerves. “Not a chance. Logan is at stake here. This is my fault. I got Logan involved in this when he didn’t want to be. I dragged this out. I’m going to fix it and get him back.” She paused, knowing Keith would try to argue with her. “Don’t try and stop me, Dad. Nothing will keep me from going there and you know it.”

She circled the room, her energy coming back full force. “Dad, you call your friend back at Customs and make sure they don’t raid the port before seven tonight. I’m going to call Mac and see if she can get me a layout of Pier 86. Anna you keep going through that stuff for any clue as to where their storing the stolen vehicles. We’ve got to give the authorities that one last piece of the puzzle. And I’ve… I’ve got to get my boyfriend back once and for all.”

***

Several hours later, just before seven, Veronica pulled up to the port near Pier 86 and cut the engine. She knew her father was hidden somewhere in the area, as well as several Customs officers. She picked up the brown folder that started all this mess and exited her car. She walked the length of the pier to the darkened warehouse furthest down the pier. The door was unlocked like it was supposed to be and she entered.

Veronica gaze swept the interior of the open space, taking everything in. When she spotted Logan bound and gagged at the far side of the warehouse, she nearly tripped over feet trying to get to him. Before she reached his side, Vinnie stepped out of the shadows pointing a gun in her direction. “Stop right there.”

She stopped in her tracks, eyes locked on the gun.

Vinnie waved the weapon in the direction of a table to her right. “Put the documents over there.”

She slowly placed the stuffed folder on the table, careful not to make any sudden movements.

“Now, go sit in the chair next to your boyfriend.”

Veronica moved toward Logan and the second chair. She met his eyes, trying to convey how sorry she was – how much she regretted not listening to him. As she got closer, Logan began to struggle and his eyes flit frantically back and forth trying to warn her of something, but Veronica couldn’t figure out what was upsetting him so much.

Once she reached the chair, Vinnie used a set of handcuffs to restrain her wrists and tied her ankles to the chair. “You’re one nosey bitch, aren’t you? You put me through a lot of shit to get this back and you sure made Mr. Culozzi mad, but that’s all over now. You can be someone else’s pain in the ass.”

Vinnie tested her bonds then straightened up to grab the documents. “I’ll leave you two here. I’m sure someone will find you…eventually. I’ve got to get these to the boss.”

Logan struggled fiercely and grunted louder next to Veronica. She turned to him trying figure out what he was so riled up about. She saw him looking intently to the left, but before Veronica could look back there was a loud bang.

Her head snapped in the direction Logan was looking and she watched as Vinnie crumbled to the ground; a dark stain bloomed across his chest. Out of the darkness, she saw a tall heavy-set man; she guessed was Culozzi, finally step into view. In a moment of clarity, Veronica realized Logan must have seen him hiding in the shadows and she’d walked right into his trap.

With the gun now trained at her and Logan, Culozzi stepped closer. “Vinnie was right, you are quite a pain in the ass, but he was stupid to think I’d just take my documents and let you go.”

Veronica opened her mouth to protest.

She was silenced by the evil grin that spread across his face. “This isn’t like some action movie. I’m not going to waste time chatting until the cops save you just in the nick of time, little girl. My operation here is blown. I’m cutting my losses and getting out of here. And I’m leaving no witnesses.”

Before she could even protest, he swung the gun at Logan and fired. Her eyes blew wide and she opened her mouth the let out an anguished scream, but it died in her throat when a second shot rang out and fire burned through her right side.

***

The incessant beeping was driving her crazy. Veronica blinked her eyes at the bright light and tried to lift her right arm in search of her alarm clock. Pain radiated through her shoulder and prevented her from reaching out.

As her vision came into focus, she realized she was in a hospital room. She pushed the confusion aside and the memories from earlier that evening came flooding back.

A gasp flew from her dry throat as she struggled to find the call button; her only thoughts were of Logan. ‘Please let him be alright,’ became her mantra. She hadn’t realized she’d actually been speaking the words aloud until she saw her father’s stiff form rise from the plastic hospital chair.

“Veronica?” he questioned, as he moved to the side of her bed. As soon as he saw she was awake he grabbed her hand a squeezed.

She tried to focus, but all she had was a blurry outline of her father’s face. Her father wiped the tears she didn’t know she was crying and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She labored to sit up. “Dad, where’s Logan? Is he alright? Please tell me he’s alright?”

She barely recognized the sound of her own voice as she desperately begged her father for information. Her heart raced thinking of the last moments she remembered – Culozzi’s evil grin as he shot directly at Logan was haunting.

Keith’s grip tightened around her small hand. “He’s fine, Veronica. He took a bullet in the shoulder. You two’ll have matching shoulder wounds when this is all over, but he’ll be okay.”

Veronica never felt so relieved in her entire life. “What happened? The last thing I remember is Culozzi shooting Logan.”

Keith sat next to her on the bed. “When I heard that first shot, the one that got Vinnie, I started toward the warehouse. The officers moved in as well. Culozzi shot Logan before we could get close enough, but fortunately he had bad aim because all he got was Logan’s right shoulder. It went right through and the doctor’s stitched him up no problem. He’s resting in a room down the hall.” Veronica tensed at Keith’s description of Logan’s injury, but he pressed forward. “When Culozzi turned to fire at you.” Keith breath hitched at the word ‘you.’ “The nearest agent took a shot at Culozzi. He got him right in the back causing the shot Culozzi fired to go wide. The bullet grazed your shoulder. You’ve got a pretty nasty wound, but there was no entry. You’ll be out of here in a day or two.”

Veronica took everything in, relieved it was all over. “They got Culozzi, right? He’s dead.”

“Yes, he’s dead.”

They sat in silence for several long moments before Keith spoke, “Veronica… never again. Do you hear me? This is it, no more cases, no more risks, no more danger. Okay?”

A heavy sigh shuddered through her body. “I know…I know…I promise I won’t get involved in anything like this ever again. I’m done. It’s over.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, relieved that she’d agreed without an argument.

She grabbed his hand to stop him from standing. “Do you think Logan will forgive me? Do you think he’ll believe me?”

Keith gave her a pained look. “I’m sure he will.”

Veronica quirked a sorrowful smile at him. “Yeah, I don’t think he will either.”

She leaned back in her bed, eyes heavy lidded. “I’m so tired.”

Keith patted her hand. “You get some rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

***

The next morning Keith found Veronica struggling out of bed in a tangle of sheets and wires.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

She looked up like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Uh… going to see Logan.”

She finally freed herself from the bed and stood wobbly, hoping Keith wouldn’t try to stop her. “I have to go to him. Tell him I’m sorry and make he see that I’m never going to get involved with anything dangerous again. I can’t lose him.”

Keith nodded his head. “Alright, but let me help you.” He disappeared into the hallway and returned with a wheelchair. Veronica sat and Keith pushed her toward Logan’s room. When they reached the room, Veronica walked to Logan’s sleeping form.

Keith backed out, but stood just outside the door.

For a moment she only looked at him, not touching his injured body. Finally, she carefully arranged the tubes coming from Logan’s body and crawled into bed with him. Careful not to jostle his injured shoulder, she laid her head on the left side of his chest. A soft snuffle and Logan’s arm pulling her against him told her he was awake.

Not moving, Veronica spoke, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She forced the tears back and cleared her throat, but her voice was still rough with emotion. “I swear to you, baby, I’ll never even look at another case. This whole thing made me realize that I don’t want this. I don’t want to always be looking over my shoulder and risking my life… our lives.”

Logan’s sleep-heavy voice cracked when he finally said, “Veronica, I can’t lose you. You have to promise that it’s over. That you’re done.”

Veronica finally lifted her head to look at him. She met his beautiful brown eyes with absolute resolve. “I promise you, it’s done.”

He smiled weakly at her and brushed a light kiss across her forehead. “Good. Now when can I get out of here? Hospital food stinks.”

Veronica giggled and reached up to brush sleep-tousled locks off his face. “Just as soon as the doctor says it’s okay, then I’ll take you home and pamper you.”

Logan shifted in the bed, trying to sneak a hand into her hospital gown. “Pamper? What exactly is involved with this pampering?”

She lightly slapped his chest. “Hands to yourself and get your mind out of the gutter, Echolls. You’re an injured party here, I don’t think the doctor is gonna approve of those activities.”

He grinned, rubbing at the spot on his chest where she’d slapped him. “You’d strike an injured man? I always knew you were the type to kick a guy when he’s down. And I don’t care what the doctor says, when I get you home there will be lots of activities the doctor would disapprove of.”

***

A month later things had settled back into routine. Culozzi’s operation was completely dismantled. The stolen cars were found in Lago Alberto, an abandoned car assembly plant in Mexico, about an hour from Veracruz. Anna returned to San Diego and began rebuilding her life, finding a new job and staying single for a while. She still kept in touch with Keith and Liz, finding a good girl friend in Liz.

Logan healed and Veronica dropped her PI work without a second thought.

Tonight, they sat at a table at a beachside restaurant, surrounded by friends. They were celebrating Keith and Liz’s engagement. Veronica watched as her father danced with his fiancé and she wondered how she missed all the good things about Liz. She was smart and funny and she was a rock that Keith could lean on.

She shook her head trying to imagine what it’d be like if her dad had never warmed up to Logan. It wasn’t impossible to imagine, and it made her feel even more guilt that she had fought so hard against her father’s relationship – against his happiness.

When the song ended, Veronica stood and tapped her glass to get the room’s attention. With all eyes on her, she locked gazes with her father. “I just want to say that on this night I couldn’t be more excited to stand here and celebrate this engagement. Most of you know that I can be pretty prickly when I want to be.” She paused at the smattering of laughter that filled the room. “But my best friend told me once that inside I’m just a big marshmallow. I hate to admit it, but it’s the truth and I’m probably the biggest softie when it comes to my dad. I’ve never seen him happier and that’s all thanks to Liz. So let’s raise our glasses to the happy couple and wish them a long life together.”

Glasses raised and cheers went around the room. Keith and Liz came over to Veronica and Keith immediately enveloped her in a hug. She whispered in his ear something indistinguishable and Keith’s eyes shined. Veronica turned and to Liz’s surprised pulled her into a hug as well. “I’m sorry I was so hard on you at first, but I just want you to know I wouldn’t want anyone else for him.”

They shared a smile and Logan grabbed his girlfriend, dragging her to the dance floor as the music started again. He held her tight and spun her around. “That was a good thing you did back there.”

Veronica’s smile glowed. “I didn’t do it because it was a good thing. I did it because it was the _right_ thing.”

***

Sometime after midnight, Logan and Veronica left the restaurant. They drove slowly toward their house, looking forward to a good night’s sleep. While stopped at a red light, they watched as a man glanced fervently around before opening a cargo bay door and waved an idling truck through. The driver jumped from the cab once through the door and Veronica saw the glint of a gun in the man’s waistband.

A quick intake of breath told her that Logan had seen it too. She turned to face him and she saw him look sideways at her as he pulled away from the now green light.

She watched him scrutinize her. “What? I’m not gonna do anything except call my dad in the morning. He can take care of it.”

The brilliant smile that broke across Logan’s face was enough of a reason to not even glance back at the building. They drove forward and felt good about leaving the past behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the loveathons Epic Challenge.


End file.
